


Love you two - English version

by Elopez7228



Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - English [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69, Adultery, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Biting, Cheating, Cigarettes, Condom, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fellatio, I'm Sorry, Lies, Masturbation, Modern Setting, Nightclub, Non-Consensual Kissing, PWP, Penetration, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rey is horny, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smoking, Straight Sex, Vanilla, ben is the good kid, kylo is the naughty kid, not me, obviously not Rey, outside setting, pussy licking, rey cheats on Ben, rey fucks both, safe sex, sex at first sight, we're sorry for ben, who could resist kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228
Summary: Rey loves Ben Solo. Romantic, soft and sweet, he's crazy about her. Yet what did his evil twin, the nefarious Kylo, do to him for Ben to hate him so much? Rey will find out for herself, while going out with Rose, she thinks the barman looks familiar. Same face, longer hair, darker gaze... So she gets to know Kylo, deeply, for the least. Ben may not be happy about it.





	1. Kylo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love you two - en français](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485877) by [Elopez7228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228). 



> THANK YOU TO HELEN WHO VOLUNTEERED TO HELP ME ON MY TRANSLATION FROM FRENCH.  
> This is a story published in French, translated by myself, who isn't a native English speaker. Please forgive my mistakes and broken English. I did my best.
> 
> Also this will be a three chapters ficlet. About cheating and treason. Rey is too... "flawless" in most fics. I wanted to make her human, deceitful. Sometime you love people and sometime, you cheat. Please don't hate me.

Rey had been dating Ben Solo for one year, five months and one week. Literature teacher in High School, he was a regular of the same coffee shop, the same library. He had soft eyes, soft words, day dreamed and read a lot; very much an introvert. He brought her peace and calm, when she was all about excitement and passion.

He told her right away to watch out for his brother.

According to Ben, Kylo was selfish and manipulative; unnecessarily hostile to everyone—especially their mother. He borrowed large amounts of money that he would spend in a blink, lived at night, worked in the underground.

Rey thought Ben might be too harsh on his brother; there was nothing wrong with living at night, as a matter of fact! But she felt that it mattered a great deal to Ben, and after all, was no big deal to her. She felt no need to play UN between the brothers at war.

Three months and four days ago, Rey and Kylo crossed paths by total accident.

“Ladies night!” proclaimed Rose, and both friends left their boyfriends home, wore their stilettos, and escaped across town to spend the evening in a nightclub of nefarious reputation.

Dizzy on alcohol and music, Rey froze as she reached the white backlit bar. She could not be mistaken, it was Ben working there, mixing drinks. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Ben in a nightclub? Impossible!

“Ben!” she called, to get the attention of the long haired barman, looking the other way. “Ben!”

Ben didn’t wear his hair that long, it was cut under his ears. It was not Ben.

It was Kylo.

The man turned around and Rey’s eyes went wide. The resemblance was striking. Kylo was Ben’s duplicate, slightly larger. More aggressive. Darker gaze, longer hair, broader chest, lips and chin covered in a dark goatee.

Rey’s stomach squeezed and she shivered from tips to toes. What is the alcohol? The noise? The fatigue?

He moved towards her and she avoided his gaze.

“What do you drink?” he asked, as he filled with one hand, three tequila shots on the counter.

“I… Hello!” said Rey, feeling unsettled.

Should she run? Ben didn’t want to introduce her to his brother; did that mean she shouldn’t talk to him at all?

She smiled and held her hand above the counter.

“You must be Kylo. I’m Rey, Ben’s girlfriend.”

Kylo raised a brow, set his bottle down and took her hand to raise it to his lips.

“Oh, So you are my brother’s secret fiancé. I heard he was seeing someone but didn’t want to introduce her to me. I understand now.”

“You do?” said Rey, taking her hand back and slightly wiping it on her dress. “Why is that?”

“We have history. He’ll tell you if he wants to. What do you want to drink? It’s on me.”

“Mmm, vodka tonic. Thank you.”

Rey didn’t take her eyes off him as he mixed her drink. He was swift with his hands, flexible and precise, and she could see his muscles moving under his shirt. That hairdo would look good on Ben, less uptight, wilder than his good boy shorter hair. The long locks probably tickled while having sex; his chest—from what she could guess under his clothes—must have been amazing to touch.

But why was she thinking all this?

She already had such a man at home. Almost identical, and she loved when he touched her. What was wrong with her, fantasizing about Kylo’s bare skin, having sex with one or the other, or even both?

She shook her head to discard these ideas and closed her knees in an attempt to inhibit the growing heat between her thighs. She was drunk and she wanted sex. She was looking forward to being home, climb on Ben and rip his clothes off him.

“Hey, Rey?”

She raised her eyes to look at him.

“Are you okay? I’ve called you three times. Here’s your drink.”

“Oh. Thanks.” She grabbed the glass, avoiding Kylo’s gaze on her. She knew she was blushing. “See you later,” she said, turning around to walk away from the bar, when he called her again.

“Your receipt!”

What receipt? She didn’t pay, what receipt did she need? She came back, frowning, as he pressed a small piece of paper into her palm.

She closed her fingers on it.

“See you soon, Ben’s girlfriend,” he said with a smirk, and she shrugged as she walked away.

The paper was a receipt, though not even hers. What the fuck?

Yet, as she wasn’t used to throwing her garbage on the ground, she slipped it inside her purse, and forgot about it.

It came back to her attention a week later, as she was organizing her drawers before going out to dinner with Ben.

She was going to throw it away when she saw a glimpse of a scrawl on the back. She turned it over. It said: ‘Kylo 279 954 855.’

What was wrong with her? Instead of throwing it away, she pulled out her phone. She wasn’t going to save the number under ‘Kylo,’ Ben would be upset.

So she created a new contact: ‘Ren 279 954 855.’

It was just like Ben only slightly different. Kylo/Ren.

But she would not call him. It was relevant to have this number if… she wanted to organize… a surprise party for Ben?

*~~*

When Rose suggested going out again, to the same nightclub, along with Finn and Ben, Rey couldn't find a relevant excuse to say no. Should she admit she met Kylo last time and never mentioned it to Ben? She couldn’t come up with a reason not to go.

Too expensive? Too far? It had never been an issue before, and she ended up at the entrance of the Club, her heart beating hard. All she had to do was to avoid the bar, that’s all. Keep Ben busy and leave the drink management to Finn and Rose. Easy.

The club was already crowded, lots of people on the dancefloor. Rey would stay away from the bar; she didn’t know if Ben was aware that Kylo worked here. She didn’t know how to mention it. Ben left for the bathroom and suddenly, she was face to face with Kylo Ren.

“Kylo,” she gasped. “Good evening. Why aren’t you at the bar?”

“Going out for a smoke. I see you’re not alone tonight.”

“I’m never alone; I’m with Ben,” she said, emphasizing the subtext.

“Then I shouldn’t miss this opportunity,” Kylo said with a deep voice that vibrated inside Rey’s stomach. “Do you smoke?”

“No—yes. Depends.”

He walked a couple steps to the service door. “The smoking area is crowded. We have a private patio for the staff. Are you coming?”

“Sure.”

She didn’t think too much about it. A cigarette sounded like a fine idea. Most of the time a non-smoker, cigarettes were mainly social, relevant in parties, with too much alcohol, with dancing, with late nights. But nightclub smoking rooms stunk like cold tobacco and vomit, and she’d rather avoid. The idea of a private, privileged patio; that was a game changer.

Kylo held the door open for her and she walked into a small paved courtyard, packed with beer barrels and empty crates. It was clean and didn’t smell.

The night’s freshness and calm made her shiver.

Kylo lit a cigarette and handed her one. She slipped it between her lips and let him ignite it for her. The whole situation felt deliciously transgressive. The forbidden brother; the private patio; the secret smoke—and no one knew where she was. It was exciting, she felt fifteen again, when she sneaked out of the boarding school to meet her boyfriend.

“So Rey, how is my brother?”

“He’s fine,” Rey answered. “He’s trying to support his students to help them graduate, he’s worried about them and sometimes loses sleep because of it, but I think deep inside he actually loves his job.”

“That’s his thing all right. Humanitarian projects, lost causes. Seeing himself as a white knight.”

“How about you, what’s your thing?” Rey asked as she drew another puff on her cigarette.

“Live fast. Day after day. Don't think of the consequences, enjoy what comes up, please and be pleased.”

Rey blushed hard. He did it on purpose, he used the term ‘please.’ His hobby seemed to be embarrassing his brother’s girlfriend with sexual allusions sprayed in the small talk.

Why should she blush? She was no shy virgin!

“And do you have a girlfriend to please?” she asked as she raised her eyes to him, expecting to embarrass him back.

I didn’t work at all. All he did was smirk as he came closer, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

“Everyday a different one. I have a reputation to hold.”

He was too close. She could smell his skin, a strong male perfume of sweat, alcohol and tobacco, and the subtle notes of his after-shave. It was intoxicating.

She felt a heat grow in her mound, and the thought of having sex tonight with Ben, or with Kylo, or with both, made her sigh loudly. There was a flash. Three tangled bodies. Two torsos against hers, four hands on her breasts, her clit, her vagina, two mouths against her mouth, neck and hair. Two cocks to fuck her turn by turn.

She felt herself drip and her g-string getting wet.

“I should go back,” she whispered. “Ben will be looking for me.”

“What will you tell him? That you were alone with Kylo, fantasizing about threesomes?”

She gasped. How did he know? But she didn’t have a chance to answer.

He had laid a hand high on her thigh, under her dress.

“No, I… I’ll tell him that…”

“Tell him what,” muttered Kylo, lips on her neck, and she felt his breath burn her ear.

She had to reject him. Push his hand away. Run away from this place. But she was intoxicated, completely under his influence. It was like watching Ben, always so sweet, burning with passion and for God’s sake, how she wanted him! For him to take her, to possess her, to make her scream! This was almost him. It was the same eyes, yet the intensity was new.

Kylo had dropped his cigarette and very slowly, picked Rey’s off her fingers. She let him do it. He breathed a puff of smoke and closed the space between their mouths. Rey moaned and deeply inhaled the smoke he was blowing between her lips.

It made her dizzy and she grabbed his shoulder. She was cornered, her back on the wall, Kylo’s large hand on her left breast; his right hand sliding up along her thigh, and his tongue on her lips.

She opened her mouth and their kiss deepened.

Dear God he kissed just like his brother. Same proportions. Same nose, same lips. Brutality as a bonus.

She was crushed against the wall; her legs opened—offered—holding on to his shoulders, dragging a hand through his dark locks to bring him closer to her. She tasted his saliva, his tongue, his soft lips, she couldn’t breathe; she felt his bite and tasted blood in her mouth, it was unexpectedly arousing.

Or was it his hand, against the bulge of her cunt, above the thin layer of her thong, that drove her insane? He was rubbing his fingers on the delicate fabric, didn’t even try to slip inside, just enjoying her arousal, her anticipation. She felt herself drip, where she wanted him to touch her, to introduce his fingers; he felt it, too.

“You’re so wet,” he stated. “What were you saying about Ben?”

“Shut up,” she said.

Let’s not talk about Ben, please. She couldn’t handle it. One thing at a time. And right now, her body was screaming, her flesh vibrating and it was all that mattered. She’ll manage the consequences...later.

She lowered her hands on his torso, rubbed his chest. This man was a masterpiece. Ben was beautiful, and thick, but he didn’t have that many muscles. Kylo must have been going to the gym everyday.

Rey’s fingers lifted Kylo’s shirt, slid underneath. She stroked his nipples with her thumbs, dug her fingers into his hips and finally, with her both hands, unhooked his belt. Prisoner of his jeans, a stiff cock longing for freedom.

“Are you sure you want to do that,” Kylo asked. “If you let me out, I can’t promise I’ll be able to stop myself.”

He was actually asking for her consent. Who would have thought? Until then, he was playing tough and inconsiderate, but as she was about to close her hand on his cock, he was making sure she knew where this was going.

She knew. She wanted it. She wanted Ben to fuck her with passion, to turn her over, to pound her hard and make her scream; Kylo was almost Ben. He could do that fine—maybe better. He had the same face, the same body. Closing her eyes, both would blur into one and she’d climax in Ben’s arms. Kylo’s arms. Kylo Ben’s! Whatever.

“Fuck yes, please fuck me,” she breathed, surprised at her own crudeness. “Fuck me hard!”

He didn’t answer, but cupped her face between his hands and crushed his mouth on hers. Their teeth clattered. Kylo’s fingers gripped on Rey’s hair, ruined her buns, pulled her head back and she cried of pain and pleasure as his lips slid on her neck.

He moved her to the left, lifted her ass and sit her on top of the beer barrels.

His burning hands pulled her dress straps down, exposing Rey’s small breasts, and he applied his mouth to them, licking and biting. She screamed, but didn’t stop him. Unable to coordinate her hands, she brought her arms down to loosen his belt, lower his boxes and at last, free his cock. It was big, hard, with a drop of pre-cum on the tip and she slid her thumb over it as lube before she pumped it one, two, three times, all the way down.

Kylo’s hands lifter her ass, caught her thong and pulled it to her knees. She closed her legs to help it slide down to her ankles. There she was at last, opened, her tits pointing in the cold air, her dress pulled down to her waist and up over her cunt, thighs splayed, and she watched Kylo rip a condom open, pull it on his cock and guide it against her entrance.

The soft, warm head slid a couple times up and down against her slit, pushing her clit, playing with her entrance, and Rey shivered as she groaned with anticipation. A sound escaped her throat, something that sounded like “fuuuuuck me,” that made Kylo laugh. And he obliged.

She felt his cock’s large head, slick and pulsing against her tight entrance. She was wet, warm and swollen and next thing she knew, he was inside her.

“FUCK YES!” she screamed, as he grabbed her hips with both hands a gave a deep thrust into her.

She needed to hold on to something. Under her butt, the quite unbalanced beer barrels. Behind her, a brick wall.

She held on to Kylo’s hips, moving along with him, and lifted her knees over his arms. In this position, she felt more open than ever and he came even deeper inside her, rubbing against her inside walls, stimulating her clit from inside, and she failed to refrain her cries. Each movement was an electric shock.

Rey couldn’t remember being that aroused before. Ben drove her crazy, and he fucked her well, but not like that. She raised her arms to hold on to Kylo’s neck, pulling him to her, pulling hard on his hair, and she bit his lip. She needed to scratch, to hurt him. Her whole body was tense.

“Yes, fuck yes!” she cried, and each breath increased her sensations. Screaming felt like a release.

She screamed as he fucked her deep, she screamed as she felt his balls bounce against her ass, she screamed as he laid his hand on her mound and with his thumb, pressed her clit. She lifted her legs as high as she could, up above his shoulders. He leaned forward and bit her left nipple, making her scream even more.

Her body was on fire.

She felt the pleasure build in waves, with each clitoris stimulation, internal and external, each push against her sensitive nerves, thumb and cock together, her tits hard. It was a firework on her skin.

“Fuck Kylo, I’m gonna come!” she cried out, and she felt him increase his pace.

Kylo removed his lips from her left nipple, rocked his pelvis, angled his hips, and started moving inside her again. Rey blacked out, her eyes rolled up, her mouth opened, she was sensations rather than conscience.

She felt tension build inside her, recede, then climb higher again, as if it were a tide ready to drown her. Then Kylo changed the pace of his thumb against her clit, pressed a little harder, and along with that, gave a hard thrust that sent her over the edge.

A sound came from her throat as an electric wave ignited inside her and sprayed along her nerves, shaking her thighs, curling her toes, perking her tits, burning her cheeks. She cried her pleasure out loud, breathing at the rhythm of her vagina clenching around his twitching cock.

Kylo didn’t scream, yet he moaned, something like “Fuuuuck, Rey,” breathless, eyes closed, wet locks of hair sticking on his temples.

Rey was shivering, her skin on fire and her hair tangled in a mess.

She did her best to catch her breath. Kylo was still deep inside her, but he didn’t move anymore. He was watching her with a triumphant smirk that could have made her uncomfortable but strangely aroused her again. She could come one more time.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he felt her inner walls clench against his softening cock.

“Stay inside me,” she breathed.

He raised his eyebrows, but didn’t move. Rey licked her middle finger, and slid it between her folds, seeking her clit. It was swollen and extremely sensitive. As she touched it, she clenched against Kylo’s cock inside her and this unexpected sensation raised a new wave of pleasure.

It was so good, she closed her eyes and did it again, pushing harder on her sensitive button. A little bit lower. Stimulate underneath, fuck, right there!

She was going to come again, she pressed her finger and her whole body startled. She arched as she climaxed, for the second time in a few minutes. The impulse clenched her inner walls on Kylo’s cock, which sent a new wave of sensations and Rey moaned again at the feeling.

Kylo smiled. “Are you done yet?”

“I’m done,” Rey answered, suddenly exhausted. “I’m good. Thank you.”

Kylo pulled out, holding the condom with his hand, then took it off and made a knot in the end.

“Wait!” Rey said before he pulled his jeans back up.

He stopped and she climbed down from the beer barrels, kneeled in front of him and picked up his penis, slick with sperm, in her hand. Then with small laps of her tongue, she carefully cleaned it.

Kylo groaned. The head was still sensitive, it was a delicious torture. He wasn’t hard anymore, so Rey took the whole in her mouth to lick it entirely. Then she stood up and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

“All right, you can get dressed,” she said.

He kissed her. She still had cum on the tongue, a salty taste that aroused him again. This woman was not the good, shy girl he had thought. She was hot and bold. As he butted up his fly she pulled up her thong and adjusted her dress.

He opened the door leading inside the nightclub. “Go first,” he said. “We don’t want Ben to see us together.”

She nodded and before leaving, came back to him, grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands and caught his mouth. It was a long, deep kiss. Then she turned her back and walked inside.

There she found Ben, who had ordered a drink and was looking for her. He was worried, but not yet upset. In such a crowd, he knew how easy it was to lose someone. She could be in the restroom; in the smoking room; gone dancing further with Rose; gone to order a drink… so many reasons to lose her for twenty minutes!

He stretched his lips to kiss her, but she turned her face away and drank a mouthful of vodka.

“Do you want me to order you one?” he asked.

 _No, I just wanted to wash my mouth of your brother’s cum before kissing you,_ she thought. “Sure. Vodka would be great.”

“Will you stay here? So I don’t lose you again?”

“Promise.” She stayed there, didn’t make a move, still shivering from the two orgasms she’d had in a row.

“Rey, are you okay?”

She turned around and saw Finn coming towards her, followed by Rose.

“Your hair is a mess,” stated Rose.

Rey blushed and untied her hair bands. She brought her hair up in a half ponytail. It would be more subtle than her post-coital hairdo.

Ben didn’t take long. He looked upset.

“Is something wrong?” Rey asked, drinking a sip from the glass he was handing out to her.

“I saw my brother. At the Bar,” Ben said.

“Your brother...Kylo?” she answered, playing surprised. “Does he work here?”

“Obviously.”

“Should we leave?” Rey asked, hoping for a quick escape from this place.

“Na, I’m fine. Come on, dance with me.”

It was already late, and the punchy playlist of the first hours was being replaced by slower tunes. Rey snuggled into Ben’s arms, who pulled her tight. She felt one hand on her lower back, the other on her butt-cheek, and he kissed her neck.

“You’re burning hot,” he said. “Are you okay?”

She felt a blush. _I am hot because I just had two orgasms as I wildly fucked your brother in the patio, while you were away ten minutes in the bathroom, but everything is fine_. “I’m fine,” she said.

He laid his lips on hers and she gave in to his kiss. It was soft and gentle, his tongue looking for hers, and she tied her arms around his neck.

What had she done?!

She broke the kiss. His lips shined with her saliva and his hand was clamping her butt a little too hard. He wanted her. From the corner of the sight, she saw Kylo, behind the bar. He had seen them. He was watching them embrace like two sweet lovers, and yet she just fucked him hard and wild just a few minutes ago. She turned her face away.

“Ben,” she asked softly. “What’s wrong with your brother?”

Ben bit his lip, as he always did when he was upset.

“He stole my girlfriends,” he said. “All of them. From my very first flirt in 8th grade to my last ex before you.”

Rey felt a little sick. All of them, then. She was no exception. She was nothing special, not a better person. She was just like everyone else; one more fuck on Kylo’s list.

“But why?! Why would he steal your girlfriends? Can’t he get his own girls?”

“Something to do with rivalry, manhood maybe? I don’t know. We are identical twin brothers, I guess we could have grown as best friends… or worst enemies. So I keep my distance.”

“I understand,” Rey said.

Ben stopped dancing, and held her hands. Rey stopped too. Was it time to go home? She wanted to go home. She didn’t feel so good.

Through a blur, she saw him pull something out of his pocket and kneel in front of her.

“Rey,” he said, and she felt a cold sweat on the back of her neck. “Rey, I love you. Will you marry me?”

_Well... fuck._

 


	2. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to HELEN for beta reading this

__

 

_A year and a half earlier_

 

“’Rey of sunshine?’”

Rey moved up to the counter. Cappuccino and a cinnamon roll. She slipped her phone in her pocket; her gloves in her purse; grabbed her cup of coffee and swung on her feet to head towards the door. With her face buried in her purse ( _this purse was too big! Where could her subway pass be?!_ ) she rammed straight into a man walking in.

“Oh I’m sorry!” she burst out, setting her coffee—what was left of it—down on the counter and gathering a large pile of paper towels.

 

He was soaked in coffee. His sweater, his sleeves, his bag, even the books he was carrying.

Rey raised her eyes in distress, blushing at her own clumsiness. He was towering over her; his soft eyes betraying his dismay; his ears pointing out, and his cheeks freshly shaved. He looked handsome, and she found herself speechless, lost the train of her thoughts and stayed right there, her hands soaked, mouth open and breathless.

“I’m fine,” he said. “I didn’t need this sweater anyway.”

“Really?” Rey smiled, too relieved to catch the sarcasm.

“No, not ‘really,’” he said, rolling his eyes. “I will be giving class all day, my students are going to love it.”

 

Rey blushed. Of course. How silly of her.

She searched through her purse. Too big. That purse was definitely too big!

Carrying her mess to the nearest table, she set down her purse and shoved her arms inside, up to the elbows. Plastic sleeve. Business cards case.

Eventually, she held her card to the man. “Here’s my card, my number is on it. Please buy a new sweater and send me the bill, I’ll pay you back.”

He seemed hesitant, then took the card. “’Rey Jackson, Solutions engineer,’” he read aloud.

“Yes, it’s my business card. But don’t call this number, Kaydel Ko would pick up and she’s quite a blabbermouth. Call on my mobile instead.”

“Scavengers Street, that’s not far from here,” he noted.

“It’s my office. So what’s your name?”

“Ben Solo. And I should go now.”

“You have class,” Rey approved. “Your students are going to be waiting for you, especially if you must stop to purchase a sweater.”

 

He nodded, waved to her, and left the small shop.

Rey stood there a few moments, feeling dizzy, her heart beating hard. She so hoped he’d call her!

He didn’t.

The first days—first weeks—Rey loitered longer than usual in the coffee shop, hoping to meet him there ‘by accident.’ Then she gave up. Perhaps was he married? Maybe she was not his type? Maybe he simply wasn’t the kind of man to crush on girls met in coffees shops?

She stopped seeking him around her and moved on with her life.

It’s destiny, or fate, that made them meet again, in the library’s elevator.

Rey was concentrating on _Habibi_ , a graphic novel by Craig Thompson; Ben was heading towards the front desk, carrying books by George Orwell, Ray Bradbury and Aldous Huxley.

Rey felt his gaze and tilted her head. She smiled when she recognized him, but her smile froze when she remembered he had never reached out to her.

“Ben Solo!” she said. “Err… how’s your sweater?”

 

“Rey of Sunshine,” he greeted her. “The sweater is ruined. I washed it, it shrunk. Well it’s not big deal, it was an old sweater anyway.”

 

Rey pursed her lips. “I’m sorry I ruined your sweater. I was going to pay for it, you know… But you never called me.”

“You must be kidding, I wasn’t going to call you to ask for money!”

 

He made a good point, but she was truly hoping he’d call for something else. Maybe he wasn’t available?

She lowered her eyes, as sneakily as she could, to check out his left hand; he wasn’t wearing a wedding ring.

As sneakily as she could wasn’t sneaky enough. He followed her gaze and must have thought she was looking at his books, because he felt like justifying his choice.

“Sci-Fi classics. For my class. I get more freedom on the first year's programme, so I try to make them read whilst avoiding the perennial oldies Austen, Twain, Fitzgerald…”

 

She nodded and he continued, “How about you, what did you pick? A Comic book?”

“A graphic novel. It’s set in the Middle east, Craig Thompson left his inspiration flow from Arabic calligraphy and oriental patterns. It’s beautiful.”

“I’d like to see that,” Ben said, looking seriously hooked.

“Well… it will be available at the library once I return it.” Rey smiled.

 

The elevator had reached the ground floor, so they headed towards the desk. Rey wanted to keep chatting, but she didn’t know how to pursue the conversation.

Eventually, she took a breath and said, “Instead of paying for your sweater, may I offer you a cup of coffee? Except if—" She blushed. “—Except if someone is waiting for you?”

“There’s no one waiting for me,” he said. “Coffee sounds great.”

 

That’s how Ben Solo entered her life. A heavy reader, quite a poet, and delightfully corny, wearing Irish wool with his shirts buttoned all the way to his chin.

He had large hands, moles all over his face, pursed his lips when he was focused and combed his fingers into his hair without even noticing.

 

Their first kiss happened outside the coffee shop. Ben had cream on his chin and Rey, sniggering into her scarf, noticed it.

They were standing in the street and the wind was blowing their hair into their eyes.

“No, on the other side.” She laughed as he rubbed his chin with his fingers. “Wait, let me do it.”

She extended her hand, softly wiped the cream on his right side, and after a pause, brought it up to her lips, looking at him straight in the eyes.

“Do you want a taste of that?” she said, hoping he’d catch the hint.

He did. He leaned down and softly laid his lips on hers. They were warm and dry, his breath smelled like sweet coffee. Rey could have purred at the touch. She opened her mouth slightly and tasted his lips with the tip of her tongue as an invitation.

He deepened their kiss, savouring her skin and her breath, delighting in her mouth. Rey felt her body react to the deep, sensual kiss. She would have wanted to snuggle against him, to tangle her fingers in his, but she had a cup of coffee in one hand, her phone in the other, her purse on her shoulder, her hat, her scarf—too many layers between them.

When their mouths separated, she felt hungry. She wanted more. She wanted to touch him, to rip his clothes off, to warm at the heat of his skin.

“What are your plans for this afternoon?” she asked.

“I have to work on next week’s classes,” he said.

She was waiting for him to add, “But I can do that later,” or something of the kind, but he didn’t.

“May I come with you?” she dared, and as he turned his eyes away, she feared she went too far. He raked his fingers through his hair; he was obviously embarrassed. Was he going to turn her down?

“I have work to do,” he started.

“I understand, that’s all right…” She smiled, to make things easier.

But he continued, “you can come read your book at my place if you want to.”

She smiled, a large, warm smile of relief, from ear to ear. “I’d love that!”

“This way, then,” he said. And as he started to walk, he took her hand.

Rey’s heart picked up as she jogged to keep up with his pace, her hand inside his.

He had taken her hand. They were dating. She was going to his place. Her stomach felt warm, a swarm of butterflies took off deep inside, and a delighted sigh escaped her lips.

* * *

 

She took off her shoes as she walked in.

The apartment was small, 325 square feet maybe, but clean and operational, with an open kitchen and a large coated wooden desk disappearing under papers and ink stains. Every wall was covered from floor to ceiling by book shelves, trinkets of all kinds, and Indian ink drawings under glass frames.

Rey examined the books as Ben closed the door behind her.

“Did you draw these?” she asked.

“Yes.”

He didn’t explain more, and Rey came closer to the frames. She reached out and pulled a calligraphy book, among many others, from the shelf.

“A teenage hobby,” Ben explained behind her. “I don’t have time anymore, but I miss it a little. I liked the soft slide of the brush on the paper.”

Rey set the book back in place, and finally took off her hat, gloves, and scarf, left her bag on the floor and peeled off her coat.

Ben watched her through it, leaning on the kitchen countertop, sipping on his warm coffee.

A picture caught Rey’s eye and she carefully picked it up. It was a family picture. Two good looking forty-year olds were holding hands with two young boys, with identical messy hair. Rey frowned.

“Is that you? But… there’s two of you! Do you have a twin brother?”

“Yes, that’s Kylo,” Ben said. “We don’t talk anymore.”

He looked suddenly upset and she didn’t insist.

“Your parents are good-looking,” she said, to change the subject. “Your father is very handsome!”

“He’s dead now.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

Rey put the picture back as if it had burned her fingers. Enough bloopers for today! Ben’s family seemed to be a sensitive topic.

Ben came closer and handed over her coffee cup. She picked it up and took a sip, hesitant on what to do now. From the corner of her eye, she saw him take his sweater off. His buttoned shirt was pulled up on his stomach, revealing a dark happy trail and the shape of his abs. Her mouth felt suddenly dry.

He sat down at his desk. “I have assignments to grade, and next week’s classes to prepare. Do you know how to keep yourself busy?”

Was he really planning on working? She bit the inside of the cheek. This man was too shy to be real.

_Ben! I didn’t come to your place to thread beads! Are you going to take my clothes off me or not?!_

Sadly it was impossible to scream it out loud. He would run away.

So she pulled _Habibi_ out of her bag and climbed on the couch, raising her knees to her chin.

A fat, orange cat came out of the bedroom and jumped on the couch for her to pet him. She scraped his head, but had tremendous difficulties resisting the urge to touch Ben.

He was right there, sleeves rolled up, scratching paper and mumbling objections from time to time. She could smell his scent, even from where she sat. His male scent, something musky that aroused her.

His shoulders were broad, and what she had seen of his abs gave her all kinds of ideas. She tightened her knees. She knew she wanted him, she wanted to draw him out of his shell, make him react, make him come and make him scream. He must have been beautiful, when he let himself go.

She couldn’t hold it anymore, she stood up.

“Ben” she said, and he barely tilted his head.

“Mmm?”

“Are we dating?”

He set his pen down on his blotter. He was correcting assignments with a red ink fountain pen. He looked quite confused as he twisted his chair toward her.

“I think so,” he said with a pout. “unless that kiss, earlier today, didn’t mean much to you?”

“It meant a lot!” Rey said as she stood up, and I need to confirm this relationship or I’m going to lose my mind.”

“’Confirm this…?’”

He didn’t have time to finish his sentence. Rey had grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled him to her. She shut her eyes and kissed him.

Ben, fingers spread, frozen in surprise, eventually relaxed and let himself go into the kiss. Rey felt him close his arms around her, hugging her softly.

It was soothing, to feel his body against hers. He was bulky, something she didn’t get a chance to appreciate when he was hidden under his winter coat. Their mouths searched for the other, explored each other. Their tongues tangled, in a sensual dance that woke something inside Rey. She desired him.

Breaking the kiss, she took his hand. “Show me your room,” she said.

“Already? Aren’t we going too fast?”

Too fast? She was dying.

“I want you,” she explained. “Don’t you want me?”

“Of course I do, but…”

She pushed the door, took some time to admire the bedroom. A double bed; a closet against the opposite wall; one more book shelf; a laptop on the comforter, and a stack of books on the floor.

The sheets were a soft grey.

She climbed on the bed, kneeling in front of him, and started to unbutton his shirt.

“I want to see you,” she said. “Touch you. And I want you to touch me.”

The last button surrendered and the shirt opened to reveal Ben Solo’s chest. Rey contemplated his pecs, the dark circle of his nipples, the line of his abs, and going down from his belly button, the dark line disappearing inside his jeans.

“Lie down,” she instructed.

He obeyed, and lay on the bed. Rey moved on top, legs spread on both sides of him. She softly ran her fingers on his chest.

“Have you had sex before?” she asked, as a doubt struck her.

“Yes. But that was a long time ago.”

“Alright. I got this, then.”

She felt him relax, and Ben’s head sunk into his pillow. He closed his eyes, Rey leaned down and left a kiss on his nose. He smiled.

Gently, light as a feather, she slid her lips on his forehead, his eyelids, his ears. She explored every inch of his face, bit his ear lobe, licked with the tip of her tongue the soft line of his jaw. His lips opened and she felt him harden under her butt.

He didn’t stay still, and raised his hands on her hips. With hesitant fingers, he slipped his hands under her shirt and caressed her skin, her ribs, the bulge of her breasts. Rey closed her eyes and sat up, inviting him to explore her body. His hands were huge. Under her shirt, he lay his palms on her breasts, and with his thumbs, he rubbed her tits through her bra.

A wave of pleasure washed through her and she moaned under his touch, inadvertently rocking her hips. Between their thighs, the significant barrier of their jeans and underwear. Yet she felt the hard bulge growing under her and she playfully rubbed herself on it, even through their clothes.

Rey leaned back down, and with the tip of her tongue, traced a wet line from Ben’s ear to his collarbones, his pecs, the middle line of his stomach, his belly button. Her fingers grabbed his belt, his zipper. She pulled it down, opened the jeans and found white underwear.

She pressed her mouth in a kiss against the warm, hard bulge under the fabric. Ben arched his back and his dick twitched, exposing its tip above the line of his underwear. Rey smiled and lay her lips on it. It was warm and soft. She took it inside her mouth, curled her tongue around it, licked the bead of pre-cum off the top.

She pulled Ben’s jeans down with both hands, then removed his socks, leaving the underwear in place. As she was going to close her mouth on his cock, through the fabric, she felt his fingers grab her shirt.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he said. “Take them off.”

She crossed her arms around her shirt and lifted it above her head. Ben’s eyes widened as he admired her gleaming skin, the freckles on her shoulders, the mole next to her belly button, the curve of her hips.

He extended his hands to her breasts, enjoying the smooth silk of her bra, then moved them to her back and unclasped it. The bra fell to the ground and Rey froze for a moment on his lap, her small breasts free, her nipples hardening. Ben pulled her to him and closed his lips on her right nipple.

Rey lost her balance, on all fours above him, hands in his hair as he sucked her tits. She moaned and bit her lip, feeling her arousal heating her cunt. Ben’s large hands moved down to her butt, caressing her slowly, then he started to unzip her jeans.

“Take these off,” he said, as he let go off her nipple.

She sat up and wiggled out of her jeans, one leg after the other. Socks too. She kept her already damp white panties.

Ben placed his hand on her mound, felt her arousal through the fabric, rubbed her cunt with two fingers. Rey shivered.

She moved away from his hand, backed off further on the bed, and finally dragged his underwear off. Ben Solo was naked at last. She had imagined his body so many times ever since she first laid eyes on him in the coffee shop; she had fantasized about Ben Solo from day one.

She closed her hand on the hard cock in front of her, gave it three tugs up and down on the smooth skin, getting used to its width and length. She wanted to taste it.

Her mouth slid down his length to his balls, dropped soft kisses on the lower part of his shaft, and then, moistening her lips, she gave a long lick, all the way up. Ben exhaled loudly, closed his fingers into her hair. She took it as an approval and sucked the tip inside her mouth.

She focused on its texture, its taste, its shape. It was warm and smooth, felt great in her mouth, and Ben’s reaction to her sucking him made her cunt clench. He threw back his head, pulling compulsively on her hair, and she felt bold. She loved seeing him let go.

She lowered her mouth around his cock, pushing with her tongue, swallowed it as deep as she could and sucked him hard. Then she came back up, licked the tip, and went down on him again. The fingers of her left hands touched the delicate skin underneath his balls; her right hand was going up and down on his shaft, along with her mouth.

She was taking her time, enjoying Ben’s reactions to her. She loved that he moaned, that he shivered.

She kept sucking him, for a long time, enjoying pleasuring him, when he grabbed her hip and turned her around. She let him guide her, holding on to his cock, as he pulled he ass towards his face and pushed her panties down.

She felt exposed, and Ben’s hand caught her cheeks, spread her thighs and slid along her excited, sensitive cunt.

She moaned loudly on his cock as he pushed two fingers between her folds, seeking her clit. She startled when he found it, swollen and demanding.

Ben’s touch on her cunt made her lose her concentration and the regular pace of her mouth on his cock. She opened her thighs to give more range to the fingers rubbing her slit and cried in surprise and delight when his thumb touched her entrance. He drew small circles on the sensitive skin right there, wet with her arousal, and pushed his finger inside.

“Oh Fuck!” Rey screamed as she released Ben’s cock with a loud ‘pop’ and threw her head back.

He was holding her in his hand, his thumb inside her and his middle finger on her clit, and the feeling was divine.

Losing her breath, she shivered and groaned like a cat, rocking her hips against his fingers, feeling the orgasm build, getting closer.

Ah, he was quite a comedian, Ben Solo, playing shy and clumsy. What he was doing to her, solely with fingers, was unique, and she was trying hard not to scream in delight as her body shivered. What a waste it would have been not to undress him! He was fucking her so well already, and they barely started. How sorry she would have been to miss that!

Speaking of hand, she objected when he pulled his out. She was about to come on his fingers, where did he think he was going? Then Ben’s hands caught her thighs, opened them above his face, and before Rey had time to say ‘cunnilingus,’ he slid his tongue through her cunt.

Her hips dropped a few inches and crushed Ben’s face, who picked up her butt with both hands and guided her on his tongue. Fingers curling on the bed sheets, Rey took a deep breath, as if she had been holding it for too long, and released her shoulders. She had to suck, bite, to be active, or she was going to lose her mind.

Catching the hard cock in front of her nose, she swallowed it with enthusiasm and started sucking it hard, all the way up and down. Ben arched his back, and soon the room was filled with moans and wet sucking sounds as they pleasured each other.

Millicent did her share of this oral job as she carefully licked her own paw, sitting in front of the bed.

Rey could barely focus. Ben’s tongue on her clit and her entrance was giving her electric shocks and she rocked her hips to guide him on her most sensitive parts.

“Ben, I—I’m coming, I’m coming! Keep going!”

She released Ben’s cock to breathe, arched her back, rubbed her cunt on his mouth, and then he sunk a finger inside her.

That was all it took.

She screamed, struck by an orgasm that made her thighs and shoulders quiver. She gasped loudly, needing air, rolling her eyes, and screamed again as a new wave burned her body.

Her legs weakened and she crumbled against Ben’s body, hands clenching on his cock and her cheeks burning. Ben sat up, and pushed her on the bed, on her back. He twisted to lie down next to her, their feet on his pillows, and softly dragged his fingers on her breasts.

“Feeling better now? May I go back to work?” he said, and Rey opened her eyes wide, outraged.

“What’s that? Are you kidding me? We’re only starting, I’m not done with you!”

Ben raised himself up on his elbows.

“Rey, I don’t have condoms. I tried to mention it to you but you wouldn’t listen.”

Rey froze.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry,” Ben sighed. “I didn’t know we would… You know… I’ll buy some next time but right now, I don’t have any.”

“That’s okay,” Rey said, turning to him and kissing his lips, “I’m on the pill. And you haven’t had sex since forever. It’ll be fine!”

But Ben wouldn’t have it, and softly pushed her away. “Rey, no way.”

She bit the inside of the cheek, still shivering from her climax, her hand going up and down on his cock. That was a beautiful, hard cock. It would be a shame not to ride it!

Suddenly, she stopped. She had condoms! In her wallet!

No one ever jumped off a bed so quickly. She ran to the living room, squat in front of her bag and started to rummage inside. This bag was way too big, how silly of her to carry such a huge purse! In her wallet, a silver square.

She brought it to the bedroom in triumph.

Ben raised an eyebrow. “How could you forget you had condoms?”

She shrugged. “I’ve had it a long time. It’s a kind of… security. In case of rape, or emergency?”

“This is an emergency!” he said, sitting up. “Come here!”

She laughed, and carefully ripped the condom sleeve open, sat next to him. Condom in hand, she gave three long thrusts of her tongue on his cock, slowly, going as deep as she could. Then she held the latex circle into place and unrolled it on his shaft.

“So now what,” she said, “Do you still want to go back to work?”

“Are you kidding?” Ben said as he pulled her against him, “We are barely starting! I am not done with you!”

She giggled, as he squeezed her and kissed her skin. He was laying on his side, Rey next to him, and he slowly lifted her up over him, on her back, dropping kisses on her hair and the back of her neck.

Rey was opened, exposed, in this position. Laying on Ben who was busy biting her ear, she could not prevent him from squeezing her breasts, pinching her hard nipples, making her moan.

She felt her arousal build again inside her, dripping from her cunt. He abandoned her tit, lowered his hand. It was a slow caress, following her ribs, the line of her stomach, the hole of her belly button, and in this position the salient bone of her hip, as he went lower, between her wet folds.

She opened her thighs to let him in, as his middle finger teased her clit and softly pressed it in small circles. Rey deeply exhaled, fingers curled on the sheets, incapable of any initiative at all in such a position.

He was in charge now, and as he tipped his pelvis under her ass, she felt the tip of his cock rub her folds, slide between them, up and down, searching for her entrance. She would have helped him with her hand but it was out of reach.

Her head thrown back above Ben’s shoulder, hair spread on his pillow, neck exposed to his kisses, she was waiting, shivering, for him to end this torture.

Finally, the smooth tip pushed against her entrance, Rey tipped her hips and he sunk into her.

“Oh ben, at last!” Rey shouted, gloating on the intrusion.

Her legs couldn’t open more, could barely move, and he stayed there a moment, motionless, the tip of his cock inside her only a few inches.

“Damn it Ben, fuck me!” she begged, so he did.

When his balls reached her cunt, he stopped again, to give her time to adjust to his size, and then started to move. At first he moved in and out at a slow, deep pace. He was taking care of every part of her.

Her face, shoulders, neck and hair were licked, nipped and kissed by a greedy mouth. Her breasts, belly and hips, touched and pinched by possessive fingers. Her whole pussy, massaged and fucked from the clit to the core.

Ben’s hand alone on the swollen head of her clit would have made her climax, but he knew how to slow her down, hold her back, prevent her from coming too fast.

He wanted to savour the feeling; he wanted her to savour the moment. He made it last, modifying his pace and the depth of his penetration. He rubbed against her inner walls, the most sensitive part of it, stimulated from inside, what made Rey’s eyes roll under her lids.

Shaking with pleasure and desire, she moved along with him as well as she could, taking him deeper. He pinched her nipple and she breathed a deep groan that made him laugh. She had no control on the situation. His name was on her lips, but not sounds came out.

She was carried away.

Ben increased his pace, shaking Rey against his stomach, and pushed harder on her clit. Faster, harder.

“OH FUCK YES, YES!” Rey screamed as she came back into consciousness, sitting up on her elbows. “Oh Ben I’m gonna coooome!”

“Then come, beautiful,” he breathed in her ear. “Let go!”

She screamed again, encouraging him to continue, moving along with him, clenching her walls against him and suddenly, she felt his own climax. His movement lost coordination, as his cock twitched inside her, then spilled long streams of warm cum and Ben lost his pace.

He closed his eyes, moaned loudly, and pinched her nipple and her clit at the same time; Rey startled and her whole body shivered, making her climax too. Burning, tingling skin, waves of heat, she moaned, her mouth opened, again and again, and again, as electric shocks shook her.

Ben closed his arms around her, holding her still, keeping himself inside her, and she felt him shiver as well. He shifted to the side, snuggling against her back, and with a slight tip of his pelvis, slid out of her. She didn’t look when he took of the condom. He quickly came back to her, kissed her neck. His fingers drew calligraphy on her skin.

“So are we officially a couple, now?” he asked.

She turned around to face him, cuddled against his chest. Taking his face between her hands, she met his mouth. His lips were silky and warm. His tongue was soft.

“Yes, we are a couple,” she confirmed.

 


	3. Kylo vs Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's seen Kylo again. oops.

 

She had seen Kylo again.

She shouldn’t have.

She should have refused Ben’s proposal, in order to get her head and her life in order, to understand what was wrong with her, to make a choice. Leave Ben out of respect for him, or tell him the truth and beg for his forgiveness, yet she hadn’t. That would have broken him, and she would have been responsible.

So she’d agreed to the wedding, and she had seen Kylo again.

That wasn’t her plan. His phone number, inside her purse, obsessed her. She had his number. She was going to tell him how much of an asshole he was; how she never wanted to see him again. No, she was going to delete his number and never contact him again.

Was he getting away with it?! Grabbing girls by the pussy; drunk girls, vulnerable girls, fucking them in the sole intention to hurt his own brother, and the only consequences were, “I won’t talk to you again?”

The consequences for her, for Ben, and for their relationship would be much heavier. Yet Kylo would get away with it. She was not going to make his life easy.

She dialled his number, listened to the tone with every intention to insult him, yet she panicked and hung up.

A couple days later, he called her back. _Oh, well done, Rey. Now he has your number. Bravo._

The deep, soft tones of his voice on the phone made her lose her chain of thought. She never wanted to see him again, but she did just the opposite.

There was something intoxicating in his way of being; so sexually aggressive, as opposed to Ben who was so vanilla. He acted on pure instinct, giving in to every passion, when Ben was over-analysing everything and never left anything unplanned. Ben was a delightful lover, but Kylo was impulsive, displayed a wildness that left Rey shivering for days.

They fucked in his car, jammed on a back seat obviously too small for Kylo’s massive body; Rey folded in half, knees up, her hand on the steamy window as in Titanic, Kylo balls deep inside her, and a loud scream of bliss in her throat.

They fucked in a one-hour hotel next to her office; brutally, doggy-style, Rey thrown across the bed and pounded like a low-cost whore.

They fucked at his place; a messy and cluttered apartment. She’d barely walked before he pinned her to a wall, lifted her skirt and screwed her from behind, without even offering a drink or a smoke.

They fucked violently, brutally, hungrily, angrily, barely taking time to undress, enjoying kissing less than bites and scratches. Rey wanted to end it, said each time was the last time, but she was totally under his control. She burned at the sole idea of seeing him again. A dark secret. A perversion. And hysterical orgasms that left her breathless, her legs shaking and her cunt on fire.

The moment Ben left for a whole week for a field trip with his students, Kylo came to their place for the first time. It was a new line crossed in dishonour; the line between what was simple betrayal, and what was outrageous. Cheating on Ben was one thing, but inviting her lover into their home?! Yet Kylo was there, touching Ben’s books and glaring at his drawings.

He fucked Rey in his brother’s bed.

She felt sick with guilt, but was too busy with her mouth, fingers and cunt to meditate on it.

As she asked him to leave, to free her from his influence. Kylo picked Rey up by the hips, sat her on Ben’s writing desk, lifted her knees, and ate her pussy so fucking well, she was momentarily pulled into an out of body experience.

She screamed and convulsed so hard, her arms pushed all of Ben’s documents, books and binders, carefully stacked on the desk, to the floor. The apartment was a mess. The trash can was full of used condoms. Making Rey his own in his brother’s place seemed to have an aphrodisiac effect on Kylo, who was never tired of her body.

She tried unexpected stuff. With fingers, lips and toys… in holes that were new to her, and to Kylo.

One Tuesday evening at 7 PM, after a quick snack, they fucked passionately in the bedroom. Rey’s breasts were crushed against the mattress, and her ass lifted high. She moaned as he vigorously pounded into her.

She felt him twitch, and knew he was going to come. Her inner walls clenched to join him in climax. Kylo’s fingers dug the flesh of her hips as he thrust deep and with a groan, came inside her. He didn’t pull out, leaned forward and placing his hand over Rey’s clit, started massaging it to make her come as well, in his arms. He had gotten so good at that and the orgasm washed over her, leaving her knees shaking and her skin covered with sweat.

“Rey,” he said as he crushed over her, taking her down with him into the sheets. “Don’t marry Ben. Marry me instead.”

Rey could not answer to that, feeling tears burning her eyes. Ben, Kylo? The angel or the demon? How to live with one without missing the other? She was addicted to Kylo Ren, having sex with him was like a drug.

Between two shots, the craving made her morose and irascible. She hated Kylo for what he did to her, and worshiped him for what he did with her. She had to admit it: she couldn’t say no to him. This man had poisoned her.

This affair had been lasting for three months and dear Ben didn’t seem to have noticed. He was as soft and romantic as Kylo was brutal and dominant.

She had to dump him.

He must be dumped.

She wanted to talk to Ben, but it was never the right moment. She was too weak.

 

If it hadn’t been for the wedding approaching, Rey felt that this situation could have lasted forever: Ben in the streets, Kylo in the sheets. Two lovers for one; two faces of the same man. And life kept them in touch, despite Ben’s efforts to avoid his brother.

 

Ben found out Kylo would be present at thanksgiving dinner, at their mother’s, along with his girlfriend.

His girlfriend?

Rey felt jealousy burn her guts. But what was there to say? She wasn’t supposed to know him, lesser to go out with him. She didn’t have any say in his sex life, even though she was secretly a huge part of it. So she swallowed her pride and politely smiled. Yes of course, she was looking forward to meeting her.

Gwendoline Phasma scared Rey at first sight; she was so incredibly tall! Yet she turned out to be friendly, and wasn’t shy about showing her love to Kylo, which his mother, Leia Organa Solo, seemed to enjoy very much.

Kylo was showing off, as usual. He was as big mouthed and loud as Ben was reserved and quiet. Gwendoline laughed out loud at his jokes, placed her hands on his lap, ate from his plate. Rey felt her ears burn and left the table, lying about having a headache.

Ben followed her into the darkness of the guest room they were staying for the night. He hugged her, suggested a massage, and Rey failed to explain what made her so upset. He stayed with her for a long time, and as he felt she was receptive to his touch, became confident.

Rey didn’t stop him. What motives would she have to? She couldn’t deny she was aroused, and Ben’s fingers found her already wet, ready for him. He pleased her with his mouth and fingers, and made love to her, softly, before falling asleep cuddling her against him.

 

Rey cried in silence, inconsolable. How could she lose this amazing man? It was too late. He would be devastated when he found out.

Failing in her efforts to fall asleep, after what seemed an eternity watching the stripes of car headlights through the shutters, she stood up.

It was past midnight. Leia Organa’s house was silent. Rey put on a jersey over her pyjamas and tiptoed to the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

She gasped and almost dropped the glass, when the familiar shape of Kylo emerged from the darkness.

He came close and she turned her face away, teeth clenched.

“I’ve been expecting you for hours,” he said, “I was wondering if you’d ever come out of that room.”

“Leave me alone”, she answered drily. “Shouldn’t you be watching over your new sweetheart?”

Even through the obscurity, she was sure she saw him smile. He was bare chested, and she felt her pulse speed up.

“Could you be jealous?” he asked, closing the space between them.

He was too close. She tried to back up but hit the kitchen counter. There was no escape. She could call, but was she ready to risk alerting the whole house? Questions would be asked. She’d have to explain. Ben would understand the situation and that would kill him.

She raised her head to face him and pushed him back with both hands, but he caught her wrists as easily as if she’d been a child and crushed his mouth to hers. Rey closed her lips, trying to avoid him.

Kylo locked her wrists in her back and Rey realized she was captive. He leaned down and kissed her nipple through her jersey. She wished her body wouldn’t react, but she felt her cunt clench, drip, and she closed her thighs to stop the feeling from growing.

“You had sex earlier with Ben and you want more,” Kylo stated, holding both of her wrists in one hand and placing his other hand on her inner thigh, then on her burning cunt.

“You are so wet,” he added. “You never have enough. Does Ben know how much you enjoy fucking?”

“He does,” Rey replied why an hesitant voice. “He knows and he fucks me well”.

“But you crave more,” Kylo asserted, and he slid his hand inside her shorts, between her wet folds.

Rey moaned to the touch and opened her thighs to give him way. She hated herself for it. It was like her body was acting on its own. Kylo’s hand rubbed her clit  in small circles, pressed it carefully, as his middle fingers went down under and thrust into her entrance.

Rey closed her eyes and tilted her hips, her mouth opened, unable to resist. He had won. Ever since the first moment he laid his burning eyes on her in the nightclub, she was doomed. She was no match to him. She tried to free her wrists but he held her still and increased the pace of his fingers inside her. His mouth closed on hers, an aggressive tongue thrust inside, and she kissed him back, overwhelmed by her own sexual compulsions.

“Not here, not in the kitchen,” she muttered when he allowed her to catch her breath. “Someone could see us.”

“Everybody is sleeping. And I don’t give a damn about them finding us.”

“I do, though,” Rey objected.

As two of his fingers pumped into her and his mouth crushed hers, Kylo answered, “Then you should come in silence if you don’t want to wake them up. It all depends on you.”

“You bastard,” Rey moaned, feeling a wave of heat rise inside her.

Kylo released her wrists and she didn’t try to escape. Her free hands went down to his hard cock under his dark, velvet PJ pants—the only thing he was wearing.

She held him and was amazed by his dimensions. He was perfect. She wanted to suck him but didn’t have time. What if Gwen Phasma woke up? What if Leia came down from her bedroom?!

“Fuck me now,” she instructed.

“Without a condom?”

“Damn it Kylo, you want to fuck me or not?!”

“Oh, you have no idea!”

He lifted her ass, sat her on the edge of the kitchen counter, then extending his arms under her knees, lifted her against his chest. Rey gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Kylo twisted on his feet, pinned her against the wall, and holding her up out of pure strength, he slid her down on his shaft.

A long-held breath of ecstasy escaped Rey as her vagina extended around him. In this position, she was wide open, her clit exposed to the rubbing of his Body, and her vagina fucked as deep as could be. Kylo felt a resistance, her cervix. He could thrust no deeper.

It was their first time having sex without protection, and Rey focused on the slightest feeling. The softness of his cock’s skin, so thin and velvety; the shape of his tip, rubbing her walls, his balls bouncing against her butthole as her lover pounded her.

This position was insane. Rey clutched her hands into Kylo’s hair and held strong, making him groan with pain. The sound aroused her even more, if only possible. She was biting her lips not to scream, inhibiting the moans escaping her lungs as he fucked her, again, and again, pounding her back against the wall.

Not wearing a condom with her lover was yet a new line crossed into disgrace. How far would she go? She couldn’t recognize herself. She used to have morals; now she had an affair. The sensations rising from her overstimulated clit, inside and outside, were divine.

Not being able to scream in delight was at the same time frustrating and sexy. He filled her with such lust she wasn’t sure to ever touch the ground again. Carried away by her sensations, she sucked hard on the skin of his neck, leaving a mark. She owned this man.

Her nails dug red furrows into Kylo’s shoulders as she clenched her walls around his cock. Her clit was about to explode. All of her nerves were so stimulated, she didn’t know where the sensations came from anymore. Once again, Kylo was fucking her into oblivion.

“Kylo, fuck, Kylo, fuck!” she repeated mindlessly as pleasure was building in her stomach. “Kylo—fuck—I’m gonna come, oh my god I’m coming so hard, don’t stop!’

He kept his pace, clenching his hands on her ass, he closed his mouth on hers.

“You can scream in my mouth, my love,” he said, and this declaration felt like the spark that lit her on fire.

Her body arched at once, and following his advice, Rey closed her mouth on his and let her scream grow with the waves of her climax. It was a deep, primal groan from the depth of her throat, but it was nothing compared to the tide of sensations that shook her whole body. She held on to Kylo as she would to a flotation device as her body convulsed, and she felt him come deep inside her, in hot spurts.

“Fuck, Rey, I love you,” Kylo groaned, his arms shaking, his cheeks burning and his breath lost.

“I know,” Rey said.

“This feels so good, shit, you’re such a good fuck!”

Rey considered getting offended by the language, but he wasn’t wrong, and it did quite sum up their relationship. Good sex. Lots of very, very good fucking. It was intoxicating.

She stretched her lips and he gave her a long kiss. His cock was softening and she felt the warm semen dripping on her inner thigh.

“What will Gwen have to say about this,” she breathed, still hanging in her lover’s arms.

“She doesn’t care. She’d doing her job.”

“Her job?”

Kylo nodded.

“She’s a coworker. I asked her to come to sooth Ben’s suspicions. We’re not seeing each other.”

“You are such an asshole,” Rey objected with a frown.

“I know. But I fuck like a damn god. So your call.”

He set her back down and handed her a paper cloth. She took it to wipe the cum on her legs.

“Go back to your fiancé,” Kylo said. “Or he's gonna get suspicious.”

She wanted to tell him to fuck off, but again, he was right. She carefully walked to the bathroom to clean up, adjust her PJs and her hair. Then she crossed the dark house and came back to her bedroom.

Ben, in his sleep, snuggled against her and kissed her hair.

 

* * *

 

Rey felt exhausted. Her elaborate hairdo was getting slightly painful and her white dress started to feel too heavy.

A  virginal, immaculate white dress. How ironic.

The party was getting over; most guests had left, although a few of them had fallen asleep—or passed out drunk—at their tables.

It had been a beautiful day, a beautiful wedding. She had sworn love and fidelity to Ben Solo.

She was Mrs Solo now.

Leia Organa Solo, her mother-in-law, had kissed her softly. “Take care of my sons,”  she said, plunging Rey into a well of perplexity. She must have heard wrong. Leia must have meant, “my son!”

Rose caught the bouquet and jumped in Finn’s arms: it was time for those two to get on serious business!

As for Kylo, he stayed away from the crowd, looking morose, all day long. No-one seemed to find that unusual, no-one seemed to care about him, to wonder if he was okay.

The wedding photographer, feeling inspired, insisted to take a picture of the bride with the twin brothers… it turned out as a painful and awkward experience for each of them, at different levels.

Ben, who seemed to be nervous each time Kylo was within eye sight; Kylo, who placed his hand on Rey’s ass at the moment the camera flashed; Rey, torn between the men of her life, gasping at Kylo’s intrusion, bound to smile even though all she wanted was to run far, far away from this hell.

“I can’t wait to take that dress off of you,” Ben breathed into her ear.

“You don’t even need to take it off me… come with me, let’s find a room upstairs!”

“Not with all the guests around, Mrs Solo,” Ben answered, and Rey sighed in disappointment.

She was horny. It was her wedding night after all! She couldn’t wait for all these people to leave, so she could at last be alone with her brand new hubby!

Alas, that was not happening yet.

Ben came to her a little bit later, his car keys in hand. “I’m going to drive Mom to her hotel. She’s too drunk to drive.”

“Oh Ben, can’t someone else do that? This is our night!”

He tenderly kissed her. “Everyone else is dead drunk… This is only going to take me half an hour at most. I’ll be back soon! Don’t take that dress off without me!”

She smiled in spite of her bitterness. “I promise. Be quick.”

“See you in a bit.” He turned around, gave his arm to his mother and left the hall.

“I love you!” Rey shouted.

I was true. How was it possible to love, so deeply, two men at the same time? They were like two halves of the same person. Away from one, or the other, she felt like half her heart was missing.

Ben blew her a kiss and walked through the door.

 

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” she said out loud, not even caring to turn around, to Kylo who stood behind her. He lit a cigarette and walked up to her side, hands in his pockets. He looked amazing in his tuxedo.

“You husband is abandoning you on your wedding night,” he stated. “Pity. If I was the groom, I wouldn’t leave you alone on such a day.”

“He’ll be back in half an hour,” Rey answered drily. “He’s far from abandoning me.”

“Half an hour, that’s a long time. Plenty of things can happen within that slot,” Kylo said with his deep voice, and Rey quivered.

Not now. Not tonight. This had to stop. Their affair was going to end, here and now.

“Don’t do this,” she muttered. “I… I want to stop. I married Ben. It’s over.”

“Okay,” he said, and Rey raised a brow, surprised he didn’t insist.

He handed her his cigarettes and she picked one. She leaned forward for him to light it. She was the only person he was smoking with. That was one of the trademarks of Rey2, the slut who fucked her husband’s brother. Rey1 was sweet and romantic. One of these would eventually prevail over the other. But which?

“Do I get a goodbye kiss?” he said.

Rey laughed. “No way. We both know what goodbye kisses lead to!”

“True. That’s too bad.”

Rey walked to the bar and picked two glasses and a bottle of champagne. “Let’s go outside.”

He followed her in the garden. The scent of warm grass and summer flowers surrounded them. Further in the garden, a couple of guests was making out. Rey could see their dark shapes move sensually against a tree.

How she was missing Ben!

“What are you going to do now?” she asked to Kylo as she handed him a glass of champagne.

He knew what she meant. They had been seeing each other for many months now, and they understood one another often without words.

Since she was leaving him, he had to go. They couldn’t just bump into each other in the streets and pretend not to notice, not to be horny for one another. He took a sip of champagne.

“I’m not sure. Play dead. Fuck Gwendoline? Now i’m single again!”

“Oh shut up.” She laughed.

She sat down on the stairs that lead to the garden. Kylo sat next to her. She finished her glass, a little too fast. She felt dizzy.

Kylo extended his arm around her shoulders and she let herself go against him, with a delighted sigh.

Everything was going to be all right.

She felt his breath in her hair, against her temple.

“What are you doing?” she whispered.

“I’m saving your scent to my mind. The smell of your hair.”

“Please don’t do this,” she muttered, feeling a well-known sensation growing in her core.

“Do what?” he said, so softly that she almost didn’t hear him.

“You know what. Don’t do this. Please.” Her voice was very low, stuck inside her throat.

“Then stop me,” he said, moving his lips to her temple and her ear.

As he bit her lobe, giving a small lick to the diamond hanging there, Rey failed to refrain a moan.

She tilted her head, slightly, and her mouth met Kylo’s.

She kissed him, tenderly at first, as if it was the first time, revelling in the smoothness of his lips, the softness of his tongue, and closed her eyes as their kiss deepened.

Kylo  grabbed her waist, pulling her close, and the champagne glass fell from Rey’s hands and shattered on the tiles, splashing her dress. Her hands now free, she held his face, combed through his hair, and pulled him against her, against her mouth.

Kylo purred as he placed his hand on her right breast, shoved off the layers of fabric and pinched her nipple. She moaned, bit his lip. Their mouths moved apart, breathless, shiny with saliva.

“Let’s get away from here. Someone could see us,” she said.

He stood up, taking the hand she was extending to him.

She pull him away from sight, behind the house. An alley was hidden behind a living hedge of hydrangea. There, out of sight, they froze for a moment, glaring into each other’s eyes, not daring to make the first move.

Suddenly, obeying a silent signal, they pounced on each other. Her tongue inside Kylo’s mouth, Rey freed him of his jacket, pulled his shirt out of his pants, unbuttoned his suspenders—she had never realised suspenders could be so sexy—and opened his fly.

She caught his already hard cock, leaking pre-cum for her, as he freed her breasts, mishandling her dress, lifting her skirt and petticoats on her hips. She was wearing white lingerie, and a garter belt. He whistled his approval.

“Fuck Rey, you are so beautiful,” he said, pulling her thong down.

She wriggled to help it fall down to her ankles, then pushed it away with the tip of her foot.

Kylo’s hand was already on her cunt, sliding inside her slit, enjoying the heat and the moisture. She was damp for him, available for him. He lowered on his knees, and holding her butt cheeks with both hands, closed his mouth on her clit.

Rey’s head bounced back, exposing her neck, eyes closed, as a long moan escaped from her. Kylo’s mouth was drinking from her, persistent on her clit, harassing her entrance that clenched against his lips. She held his hair and clamped her fists in his dark locks to guide him.

Higher, lower, harder. She felt her climax build, quickly, too soon, and came on his tongue, soaking him in her juices as he delightedly licked her. He stood back up, his mouth shining with her arousal, and she took his lips, tasting herself on his tongue. She was red, hot, and heart was beating strongly.

“Turn around,” Kylo instructed, and she obeyed, placing her hands on the wall.

She felt him lift her dress above her ass, sliding a finger through her slit, thrusting it into her. She arched her back. Another finger dived into her, delighting her vagina, making sure she was ready for him.

She groaned when he pulled them out, yet felt the tip of his cock take their place. He wasn’t wearing a condom. They didn’t wear any since that thanksgiving night. She shivered in anticipation as Kylo’s tip was sliding all the way up and down her folds, lubricating on saliva and wetness she was soaked with, then he bent his knees and with a thrust, pushed into her.

Rey exhaled loudly as his hard, wet cock thrust into her in one long push, pinning her against the wall. Kylo’s fingers dug into her hips.

She managed to synchronize her breaths with Kylo’s pace, protecting her face from the harsh wall with both hands, eyes shut, her back arched.

She heard him groan against her neck, focused on his own sensations, and it aroused her. He was changing the pace, making her moan at each variation, and she savoured the moment. It was their last time.

Their. Last. Time.

They took their time, standing against the wall. She was bent in half to take him deeper, and felt him slow to last longer, to stay a little more.

His way of fucking her had always been so amazingly intense, as if each time was the last… She was going to miss him so much, yet she had to!

As she felt his body tense toward orgasm, she turned her face to him, to watch him as he was going to make her come, one more time, one last time. “I love you Kylo!” she screamed. She needed him to hear it, to know it. He deserved to know.

But Kylo didn’t answer.

Ben did.

“So here we are,” he said with an ice-cold voice, from their right. “My wedding night stolen by my brother.”

Rey gasped, screamed in surprise, tried to move away from Kylo, but he was balls deep inside her and everything hit her at the same time. His climax, her orgasm, her scream of despair, her wave of pleasure, his splash of semen inside and outside her as she fought to pull away.

Scruffy looking, her dress lifted on her hips, Rey tried to cover her nipples and to regain some dignity in front of Ben, as he stood a few steps away from her. He was carrying the bottle of champagne in one hand and her thong in the other.

She wanted to scream, “It’s not what you think!”... but it was exactly what he thought.

Her dress fell back to her ankles in a rustle of silk and lace. Rey was pale as dead. Kylo’s cum was dripping on her tights; in another situation, it would have been sexy. Right now, it was just creepy. She felt nauseous.

Kylo looked chill and zipped up his fly.

“Give me a cigarette,” Ben said, and Kylo took his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and handed one to him.

Rey watched them in shock. Since when did Ben smoke? Why was he so cool about this?

The answer to the first question was obvious. Ben coughed hard on the smoke until tears dropped from his eyes. He didn’t smoke, alright. He was just… distressed.

“You lost, Ben Solo,” Kylo said plunging his hands in his pockets. “The wedding night is mine. Rey is mine.”

“You are such an asshole,” Ben answered, pulling on the cigarette without coughing this time.

“And yet, she chose me,” Kylo said, snarkily.

Ben didn’t answer. He moved one step forward and suddenly, punched a hard fist into his brother’s face. Kylo’s nose made a painful crack and he lost his balance, spurting blood on his tux.

“Fuck, you fucking broke my nose!” Kylo shouted, holding his face into his hands in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

“That’s because it’s so fucking fat, asshole!” Ben retorted, clenching his fist to strike again.

Kylo gave a painful laugh, his voice being muffled behind his hands. “You have the same nose, stupid bastard. You are my clone, remember?”

“How could I forget?! You spent your entire life ruining the girls I loved! All of them, damn it! Since when have you two been fucking? How long?”

“Since the beginning,” Kylo answered as he stood up. “Rey was never yours. Each time you fucked her, I fucked her too. And believe me, that girl is such a whore, her cunt is on fire.”

Rey blushed hard, mortified by his words. She felt tears burn her eyes.

Ben ran into his brother, hitting him again. Furious raging punches, on his face, his chest. Kylo protected himself with his arms, failing to avoid the strikes. Ben was enraged. Rey interfered, was hit by a punch on her temple, yet pushed Ben Solo back, protecting Kylo.

“Ben, stop it! Stop!”

“And you! You are protecting him?! Didn’t you hear how he talks about you? He doesn’t care about you, you stupid bitch! He wanted to hurt me, that’s all!”

Rey wanted to reply, to speak for Kylo, but words failed her and she turned to her lover, brows raised high, expecting him to disprove his brother. But Kylo turned his eyes away from her. A tear rolled on Rey’s cheek. He lower lip shook.

She managed to mutter, “What the fuck if your problem, both of you?! Why would you inflict this to each other?!”

“He is jealous, that’s what!” Ben vociferated, kicking Kylo in the ribs as he was back on the ground, still bleeding. He leaned over his brother. “You are jealous because I am not a fucking pathetic junkie macho man, and people actually respect me, unlike you!”

Kylo removed his hand from his face. Rey jumped back, startled. His eyes were red and shiny. Had he been crying? He held himself up on an elbow and yelled back, “I hate you because you killed my dad! The only person in the world to actually love me!”

“It was an accident!” Ben protested, fists clenched, but he moved a step back, obviously disturbed.

Kylo jumped in the occasion to stand up, looking majestic again in spite of the blood on his jacket and the bruises on his face. His eyes glowing with hate. Rey had never seen him like this.

“You have always been Mom’s favourite, with your shitty poetry and your fucking sensibility, but Dad...he loved me. For who I am. With my flaws. He supported me, he didn’t expect me to be Ben number 2. And you took him from me. So who’s the jealous one, Ben?”

Rey interfered, puzzled by the situation, “Wait, wait, stop. What is he talking about? Ben?”

Ben shrugged. “I was young. It was an accident.”

“Accident my ass,” Kylo interrupted, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “He caused a car crash, covering Dad’s eyes while he was driving. What did you really want, Ben? Kill me? Kill us both and remain as Mom’s only son?”

“I… It was just an accident,” Ben stammered, his voice breaking into his throat.

Kylo shook his head, looking sorry. “You almost convinced yourself. But deep inside, even you don’t believe that. You took away the person I loved the most in the whole world. And the pain you caused me, Ben, only now can you start to imagine it.”

Tears dripped down Rey’s cheeks, she was shaken by what she’d just heard. Kylo lit another cigarette. He took a long puff and added, “So how does it feel?”

Ben turned his eyes away. He was crying too. His shoulders shook. “He was my father, too,” he said. “I was devastated, too. You’re wrong, Kylo, I never wanted this. But sure, I understand now. Why you’re doing this, to me, and to the ones I love. And I’m sorry.”

Kylo avoided his gaze. “When my father died, it was forever. And I missed him everyday, ever since. Whereas you, you’re going to be upset for a while, then you’ll realize this girl is worth all the sacrifices, and you will both overcome this. Yet what you did to me, is irreversible. What I did, it’s your mission, and hers, to fix it.”

“Kylo…” Rey muttered, overwhelmed by a tide of inconsistent emotions.

Kylo looked at her. He smiled bitterly. “I love you Rey. And I am freeing you now. I won’t be in the way anymore.”

Rey froze, not knowing how to react. She had just lost Ben, now Kylo, and yet she felt shaken, yet serene—a little dizzy. She stretched her arm to hold herself on the wall, but caught Ben’s arm, who held her.

There was no hate anymore in his gaze. She felt sour sobs in her throat.

Ben tangled his fingers with hers.

“Come with me,” he said. “Let’s get away from here.”

Kylo watched them go, standing straight in the dark, his cigarette burning between his fingers.

“Ben!” he called, and Ben turned around. “Worship this girl. She’s a goddess.”

“I know,” Ben said.

He pulled Rey away, and a moment later, they were both gone.

Kylo stayed alone, his heart now empty and his eyes full of tears.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to HELEN for her terrific beta-reading job!!!


End file.
